How Arnold Betrays Iggy Should Have Ended
by Finnjr63
Summary: An alternate version/ending to the episode: Arnold Betrays Iggy. (Reviews appreciated.)


**Yeah…this episode is a big stinker. Not even the show creator Craig Bartlett wants to defend this episode. Actually, I haven't met a single person who liked this episode. Everyone that I met who knew about this episode were very critical of it for multiple reasons.**

 **You can check out MrEnter for his review on the episode, but I also want to give in my analysis on how the episode could have worked.**

 **So here's the alternate version of one of the worst episodes of one of the best Nicktoons: Arnold Betrays Iggy. Also, I couldn't find a way to fix all the problems in just one scene…so I'm going on a HISHE level to change multiple scenes from the episode.**

* * *

Arnold walks through the hallway of Iggy's apartment to see pictures of Iggy being his cool self. However, once he enters the room, he gets a huge surprise. Iggy was on the couch, wearing bunny pajamas. He soon noticed that Arnold was in the same room as him, and looked shocked. "Arnold?!"

"Iggy?!" said Arnold in disbelief.

"Arnold?!"

"Iggy?!

"ARNOLD!"

"What are you wearing?" asked Arnold, walking to him and starting to crack up at what Iggy was wearing.

"Uh…nothing!" exclaimed Iggy, as he uses his blanket to hide himself from Arnold, rolling up like a little ball. "Forget it! You didn't see anything!"

"Are those bunny pajamas?"

"No, of course not!" he said, worried as he shows his face to Arnold. "I'm 9 years old, for cripes sakes! Why would I be wearing bunny pajamas?!" As he was saying this, one of the bunny ears came out of the blanket, but Iggy was fast enough to hide the pajamas from Arnold. However, the lights turned on, the television turned off, and Iggy's mom comes into the room, walking to Iggy.

"Iggy, sweetheart…" said his mother, as she removes the blanket from him. "I need to wash this blanket." With the blanket removed, Iggy was completely shown with his bunny pajamas. Arnold finally laughs from what he was seeing.

"They are!" said Arnold. "They're bunny pajamas! Man, I can't believe this!"

"Okay, okay. So it's true! But I don't want to wear this." he then turns away from Arnold, embarrassed.

"Well then…why wear the bunny pajamas if you're too embarrassed to show it to your friends?" asked Arnold. "Don't you have other pajamas? Can't you afford other pajamas? What is it?"

"…this was a new pair of pajamas that my grandma gave me for Christmas. My mom threw away my old pajamas for this, and she won't let me have other pajamas until this one wears out, just to save on some room and money. Plus, I'm very close to my grandma, so I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

He continued on. "So, as the months went by, I got used to these pajamas a lot, and I'm sure it won't be gone for anytime soon. Understand?"

"I understand, Iggy." said Arnold.

"Arnold, you gotta do me a favor." said Iggy, as he turns back to him. "You gotta promise me you won't tell. I got a reputation. People think I'm cool! If they knew I sleep in bunny pajamas, I'll lose all respect! I worked hard for that respect! Promise me, Arnold…that you won't tell anyone."

Rather than continue to laugh at Iggy's pajamas, Arnold replied seriously. "I promise that I won't tell anyone about it. You have my word." However, as he leaves the room, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

* * *

"So, Arnold…how was Iggy yesterday?" asked Sid, while Arnold, he and Stinky were waiting to arrive at the school. "Was he faking?"

"Oh, no…he wasn't faking." said Arnold. "I mean…he seemed kind of sick." He then began laughing, to which Sid and Stinky found strange.

"What's so funny, Arnold?" asked Sid.

"Nothing." he said, as he stops laughing.

"Well, I reckon something must be funny on account of your laughing…" said Stinky.

"It's nothing." assured Arnold. "Just…something that happened when I went to Iggy's last night."

"Well, what happened?" asked Sid.

"I can't talk about it…" said Arnold. By that time, the bus had stopped, signaling that they were already in the entrance to the school. As the kids leave, Sid and Stinky were pressuring Arnold into telling them what had happened.

"C'mon, Arnold." said Stinky. "What was so funny?"

"I told you…I can't talk about it." he said.

"Was it something he did?"

"Well, it was just something he was wearing." hinted Arnold. "That's all I can say." This causes Sid and Stinky to begin guessing on what Iggy was supposedly wearing.

"Was it a dress?"

"No, of course not."

"Was it lederhosen?" asked Sid.

"No, Sid." said Arnold. "It wasn't lederhosen."

"Well, c'mon…how bad could it be? I mean, it wasn't like he was wearing bunny pajamas or something…" however, as Sid finished his sentence, Arnold couldn't help but laugh out loud for the two to hear.

However, Arnold immediately stopped laughing and realized what he had just done. But it was too late to fix things. "Why, you're pulling my leg…right?" asked Stinky.

"Okay, okay. I confess. Iggy was wearing bunny pajamas!" confessed Arnold.

"The kind with big floppy ears?" asked Stinky, as he uses his ears to demonstrate what he was talking about.

"Yes, that kind of bunny pajamas." said Arnold, worried and angry. "You happy you solved the case?"

"OH, MAN!" exclaimed Sid. "A 9 year old kid wearing funny bunny pajamas?! Stinky, we HAVE to tell everybody about what Iggy was wearing!" However, Arnold tries to stop them.

"Look, I promised Iggy that I wouldn't tell." said Arnold, as he goes to the school. "So you guys have to promise, too."

"Sure, Arnold." said Sid. "We promise."

"We won't tell a soul." said Stinky. However, as Arnold goes inside the school, the two of them begin to have a small conversation. "I'm breaking the promise. It's just too funny NOT to tell anybody about what Iggy was doing."

"I say we should tell everybody that Arnold did it." said Sid. "I mean, sure…it would cost Arnold, but hey…at least we'll be able to tell while getting away with it."

"You said it, Sid." said Stinky, as the two of them enter the school. "C'mon. Let's tell them what happened last night."

* * *

Iggy couldn't believe what was happening. Everybody was laughing at him, while Stinky explains that Arnold told both of them about it. However, it was taken out of context, making Iggy think that Arnold told everybody in the school about it. He then gets really angry.

"ARNOLD!" shouted Iggy, furious.

"I'm sorry, Iggy." said Arnold. "I accidentally cracked up and told them about your bunny pajamas when they guessed! But it was an accident!"

"I can't believe you did this to me, Arnold!" exclaimed Iggy, as he furiously goes back inside while the others continue to laugh and mock him about his pajamas.

* * *

During the lunchroom, Iggy was sitting on a table all by himself. Everybody was still laughing, mocking and pointing fingers at him, making Iggy still stay mad.

Arnold, of course, tries to apologize to him. But due to the fact that the situation was still going, with everybody still laughing at Iggy, he turns away from Arnold and walks away. Arnold just sighs at the situation.

* * *

Arnold knocks at Iggy's door, with his grandpa, Phil on his side, and a box of chocolates behind him. Iggy then opens the door, not surprised that Arnold came. "Oh, it's you." he said.

Arnold then begins to explain directly what happened, as Phil had advised him that earlier. He said that Phil even decided to come with him to help Arnold out and comfort Iggy at the situation. Then he hands him the box of deluxe chocolates, which are Iggy's favorites.

"I know they're your favorite." said Arnold. "That's why I bought them for you."

Iggy starts to smile at this. "Wow, Arnold…maybe I was being a little too harsh on you. I mean, sure you told my secret, but at least the kids stopped lau…" However, as he was about to finish, Phil accidentally laughs at Iggy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH, MAN! THE BUNNY PAJAMAS!" exclaimed Phil, howling with laughter. "THE ONE WITH THE BIG FLOPPY EARS! HAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY!" This causes Iggy to get mad, and slam the door in anger. Phil then realizes what he just did. "Oh…sorry…"

Arnold sighs again at the situation.

* * *

"WHAT, IGGY?! What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm really sorry?!" said Arnold, who finally loses it when Iggy doesn't forgive Arnold, even after he did his chores for a week. Iggy begins to think, and suddenly gets an idea, smiling. He then brings Arnold to a closet showing the bunny pajamas. This shocks Arnold, as he turns to him.

"Iggy, that's crazy." said Arnold.

"It's the only way." said Iggy. "And since the kids are still kinda snickering about the situation, I want you to inform everybody in the town, as well as the news of a very special event that's gonna happen in your house. Tell them that I took out the bunny pajamas, so that they may forget about the situation. Then wear the bunny pajamas and go out there. By then, I will forgive you. Deal?"

Arnold had no choice. He was desperate to be forgiven, so he accepted the deal and did exactly as what Iggy had said.

* * *

"Arnold, I want you to know that when you go down there, and walk that long, lonely, embarrassing walk, it's going to be all I can bear to watch." said Phil, trying to comfort him. "But don't worry, I'll be there by your side, no matter what happens."

"Thanks, grandpa." said Arnold.

* * *

"Well, I reckon it's just about time for Arnold to come out." said Stinky.

"I guess it's kinda mean of Iggy to make Arnold go through this." said Sid. "I mean, Arnold didn't really spill the beans."

"Yeah, come to think of it, it was you and me who kinda pulled the truth out of him." said Stinky. "It was a fluke." Iggy turns around, overhearing what Sid and Stinky were talking about.

"Kinda?!" exclaimed Sid quietly. "We were the ones who pressured Arnold into telling the secret, and we were the ones who told everybody about it! We're completely at fault here!" Iggy first gets surprised at what really happened, then felt really guilty of everything that he did to Arnold, then finally gets really mad at the two. He then calls them out.

"You were the ones who spilled the beans about my secret, and you forced Arnold into telling you?!" exclaimed Iggy, angry.

"Yes…it's true." said Sid. Stinky nodded.

"And I thought I was right into what I did to Arnold…actually, no! Two wrongs don't make a right!" exclaimed Iggy, who then starts to freak out. "I can't believe I was being such a jerk to him! It's just stupid bunny pajamas! And you just stay silent about this all of a sudden?!"

By then, everybody heard the front door start to creak open. Everybody turns as Arnold was about to come out of the door, ready to face humiliation. However, Iggy was able to get off the chair and run to the front door. "ARNOLD! WAIT! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!" he shouted.

This causes Arnold to stop, so the bunny pajamas were thankfully not revealed. "What?" said Arnold, wondering on why Iggy was stopping him. At that point, Iggy got to the front door, went inside and closed it, but not before quickly shouting that the thing was canceled.

As everybody leaves the place, Arnold and Iggy looked at each other. Arnold was confused, and Iggy felt guilty. "What's the matter?" asked Arnold. "Didn't you want me to go out there and face humiliation?"

"No…you don't deserve it." said Iggy. "You don't deserve to be humiliated in front of a large crowd. I should've never given you the cold shoulder for months. I should've never extorted you for chores. I should've learned to forgive you."

He then turns to him, worried. "Arnold…will you please forgive me for everything that I have done to you?" Arnold simply smiles, and nods, leaving both of them happy. "Thanks, Arnold."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." said Arnold. Suddenly, an idea popped into Iggy's head.

"You know…I think I just have an idea to make it up to you." said Iggy. "Sid and Stinky deserve what they're gonna get, and it's actually going to be funny…"

The next morning, Arnold slowly opened the front door to see something strange.

Sid and Stinky were screaming and running away from Iggy, who was carrying two bunny pajamas.

"HEY, COME BACK!" exclaimed Iggy, running towards them. "I HAVE TWO BUNNY PAJAMAS FOR YOU TO WEAR! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU BOTH DID, I SWEAR!" Arnold also notices that the crowd from yesterday, as well as the news, were just behind Iggy.

As the crowd kept going, Arnold simply laughs at what was going on, and follows them. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

 **Alright, that was the end of it. What did you guys think about it?**

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
